The Other Chosen Wielder
by lightheart77
Summary: Destney Leeni finds herself mixed up in the kh adventure when she meets Riku. What will happen to her when she finds out about the heartless, darkness, & the keyblades And, to add to that, she finds out she's now important in this adventure too. But why?
1. Intro to Destney

_**Setting: Our Main Charter**_

**Hi my name is Destney, a normal dark brown hair, brown eyed girl, wearing black jeans and a raspberry shirt. Life was going good in my little world but I was separated from my family at a mere age of 13 and I can't find them again because I got booted off to a whole different world. I admit it was hard and scary at first, but I was adjusting to my new life as if I was doing for, well, my whole life. I wasn't alone either for I found refuge in this new and strange, yet similar world with the help from four great creatures, but they weren't just any kind of creatures. They looked almost like angels, minus the human faces, but they did have hallows, and wings. **

**When I first came to this world they help me find a home, which now is a log cabin. This cabin seemed abandoned for years so we figured it would be alright to use. Once we got the cabin to our liking I was able to give each of the angels a name based on personality and looks.**

**We first start out with Hera a black and white angel with a short tail and normal wings. She was like the head angel out of the four, always took charge, and helped out where ever she could, like she had to be the hero. But I knew hero wouldn't fit a girl so she got Hera. **

**Next there was Reddy, a spunky red angel, with a long tail and normal wings. She had enough energy to do about anything; so with all of that energy she was ready to do just about whatever came her way, and with the red color she got the name Reddy. **

**Then there's Over, she the oldest and wisest of the four, with a fish kind of tail and wings that looked like rectangles. She always knew what was what and had to say things over and over before it sunk in with everyone (especially, Reddy), so she got the name Over. **

**Lastly we had Lilly, a purple and white angel with the same tail and wings as Hera. She was the youngest of the group, and always came up with great ideas but she was always a bit different than the others, what with being shy. But she was always open to new things. She reminded me of a flower just trying to bloom and her purple color just made Lilly the perfect name.**

**Well, this life was alright, and soon the foursome became like family. Thanks to them, life's starting to get back to normal. It's been a couple months now, I'm soon going to turn 14 and well, things were starting to get boring. But unknown to myself, was that I was about to embark on this huge adventure and have one of the biggest responsibilities that anyone could have. And I found out about all of this when I met this boy, who changed everything. So here's how this whole thing starts but it won't exactly end, just yet.**


	2. Chapter 1: A strange dream

**Author's note: chapter one, yay. Now you must understand this is my first time really doing a story online so please review and no flames. Oh and for those true fans I'm sure you'll notice some similarities to the game at some of the points.**

_**Chapter 1: A Strange Dream **_

The sounds of the birds outside and the warmth of the sun beamed down from a nearby window, and landed down on Destney's face. She bolted up breathing hard and in a cold sweat only to see she was in bed and it was morning. She couldn't believe it... it was all just a dream.

She put her head in her hands and said to herself, "But it felt so real. And what did the voice mean when it said 'You are the one who will _help_ open the door.' And then all of that darkness that swallowed me up; it almost felt like I couldn't breathe." She looked around the room again to make sure nothing had changed; everything is as it should be. But she couldn't help but feel like that dream was a sign or something like that...

Then she realized she had to collect fruit for her home that day. So she got up, got quickly dressed and went to go wake up Hera so she would watch everything while she was out and about.

As she walked to their room, she couldn't help but think about that dream and everything that happened. How could it have been a dream? Before she went into the angels' room she promised herself that she would think about this later and not tell the angels just yet. _No need to worry them after all, _she thought.

So, after that last thought she tip toed into the angel's room and brushed by all of the beds to get to Hera's. Then she gently nudged her awake. The little angel opened one of her eyes to see it was me, and then hovered out of her bed trying to wipe the sleepiness from her eyes.

Des whispered, "Hera, I want you and Over to watch over Reddy and Lilly while I'm gone. Okay?"

Hera just saluted and fell right back into her bed. Des wasn't surprised. The angels didn't speak much; they would usually use their hands or signals but they were also starting to speak English too. So Des just smiled and went to get her bag for the fruit, then left for the forest.

After walking for something like fifteen minutes, Des soon found the perfect tree with the right kind of fruit. She climbed up with a simple flip and sat upon a sturdy branch. And about a half a hour later she had a full bag of fresh, ripe fruit. She put one of her hands on the branch flipped around and then hung there for a second. She was about to drop down from the tree branch when she heard an echo of unnatural to these woods. The noise sounded like someone was striking across a tree with much anger. Without thinking, Des flipped up to land upright with her feet on the branch, and then when she finally got her balance back, she jumped from tree to tree following the sound. Finally the source of the noise came into her view from where she stood in the leaves and shadows.

It was a boy about Des's age, maybe a little older, and he was possibly a little taller than her too. He had deep blue determine eyes and long silvery hair. But he just kept slashing at the same tree with this strange blade. _At this rate he could cut the tree in minutes,_ Des thought as she watched this strange new person in her forest. _But I think that's what he was trying to do. He must be trying to get stronger... but why? _

Then she heard something moving in the shadows, even over all of the slashing that blasted through the green waxy leaves. Some kind of creature was below her but before she could get a good look, the beast jumped from the dark depths of the forest.

This creature was something she had never seen before but has heard of. It was a tiger but not just any type of tiger but a light tiger. You see the difference is that they are always has white fur with silver strips embedded, are almost double the size of a normal tiger and are able to give off a special kind of glow.

Des did her best to re-call what she had read in the legend._ Light tigers only come from their hiding places when they are in the presents of other creatures that may have massive sources darkness within them... So,_ Des wondered, _is this boy part of some true darkness?_ But the creature couldn't have cared if he was an angel or demon, it was on the attack.

The tiger made a single bound to its prey but the boy was ready for it though. He leaped high into the air dodging the creature's strikes. He stood firm for as long as he could against the slashes from the creature but he was just too weak from all of the slashing to fight this battle. The creature was smart coming out when its prey was weak. After a couple more evades the boy started to waver.

Des hid there, helplessly, cursing at herself. _I can't do anything to help him,_ she thought as she watched,_ I have no weapon and I'm not exactly a warrior either._ Finally the boy was too weak to even stand and fell to his knees. Then the beast pounced, with the boy in its claws, digging into his body. Des saw blood begin to fall from the boy's shoulder as he screamed in pain.

"No." she whispered. Then it happened. A surge of power flow through Des's entire body, to her it felt like… she could do anything. So she tried a little something, hoping it would work. She focused this surge on the creature and just before it struck down its paw for the final blow, the creature rose in the air. Once Des had figured out it was her, with a few sways of her hand, she decided to let the beast have it. She began to slam it across every tree she could see.

While she did this, the boy just lied there, losing blood from where the creature's claws slashed his body, watching as the creature spun in the ever ending circles but finally, he passed out from exestuation.

With one finally blow from a tree she slammed the creature hard into the ground. The tiger waver as it stood up from its beating. It shot a look at Des as if know it knew she was there, with its black hard coal eyes. Des felt her body go cold at its gaze. It gave one final growl and limped back into the shadowy depths of the forest.

_This is unbelievable. For me to have this sort of power and not even realize I had it was just incredible, _she thought as she stood there dumbfounded. Speaking of not realizing, Des was so amazed with the discovery of these powers that she wasn't paying attention to her footing on the branch. So when she tried to make move down and out of the tree, she went falling to the ground instead.

She closed her eyes waiting for the pain, thinking, _how I could help that hurt boy if I'm hurt as well?_ But neither the pain nor the ground ever came. She opened her eyes to see that she was hovering a foot above the ground. So far these new powers were coming in handy for Des, saving her like that. But for the moment she can't truly appreciate them; she had to help that boy.

Des got to her feet and ran to him. He was just laying there unconscious, bleeding to death. _I have to get there fast_, she screamed in her head, _because for every minute I waste could mean death for him_. She knelt down beside him and checked for a pulse. She smiled when she felt it... a heart beat; he was still alive. He was also breathing but very hard and shallow. _I have to get him to the cabin, fast._

Des grabbed her bag and then she put it across her front. Next she put the boy's sword in his sash and put the boy on her back to carry him. Once she got him in a position that would make sure he wouldn't fall off her back and toward where she could carry him a little easier, she began to walk. "I just can't wait to see the look on the angels' faces when I get back looking like this," she muttered under her breath.

**So what do you think? A couple changes here and there but is it okay, now? Please review and I'll have the next chapter up again soon.**

**And again, thankyous to all!!**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**Hello, again. Thanks to those who are reading. But I still haven't gotten many reviews. Please review! I truely want to know what I can do to improve and maybe expand my story. I also want to know what you think. So please review. And again, thanks for reading. also some improvements have been made so, hopefully that will make it even better, so please tell if it's good, I really want to know.**

**_Chapter 2: A New Friend_**

When Des finally reached the cabin, the angels were waiting outside for her. They came flying to greet her but then noticed the boy on her back, the blood and the sword. To break the silence, Des said in an annoyed tone, "Enough gawking and help me. He's hurt badly and we need to hurry and get him bandaged up. Over, Hera get some warm water and a towel, Lilly get the bandages, and Reddy take the fruit somewhere."

They still didn't move from the shock but in couple of minutes reality sunk in and they went to work. Des carefully removed her bag from her person so the boy would not fall, gave it to Reddy, and then took the boy inside to the spare bed.

She went as fast as possible with out hurting him, but before she put him upon the bed, she took his sword and sash and put it aside for cleaning later; and then she finally laid him down gingerly on the bed to check his wounds. She gently removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers, so she could see the wounds more clearly.

_There are some good slashes, a minor sprain in his left arm and right leg, and some very good bruises would be on his body later but he's going to be alright, _Des thought with a sigh of relief. _I got to him just in time too. If he lost anymore blood he'd be in bigger trouble._

Finally Over and Hera came in with a big bowl of warm water with a white towel and Lilly, right behind them, was struggling with a big role of bandages but soon Reddy came in to her aide. The angel's always did their best to work together. They were family to each other.

Des smiled and said, "Great job. Now let's get him all fixed up, he has been through a lot."

Over examined at his wounds and asked, "What in the world happened?"

"Nothing happened to you while you where out there, right?" Lilly asked nervously.

"No. I'm fine. He was ambushed by a Light Tiger," they looked to Des in shock. She chuckled and added, "Don't worry. I'll tell you later. But right now, let's get to work on helping him.

And with that, Des dipped the white towel into the lukewarm water, and began to clean and wrap up his wounds. Once they had everything cleaned up and bandaged, Des added a sling for his left arm and a splint for his right leg. He was finally breathing normal and was probably sleeping by the time they were finished.

"Well, I think he's going to be alright, but he going to be cooped up here for while, or at least until his slashes have scabbed over and his minor sprains are okay, so about two or three days," Des concluded wiping sweat from her forehead.

"So… what happened," Hera asked.

"I'll tell you. But let's head for the den and let him rest," Des replied looking down at the boy with silver hair. She then stood up and left the room with the angels following right behind her.

When they reached the den, Des sat in one of the chairs exhausted. She couldn't figure out why. She could usually get through anything, even something as crazy as this and not get this tired. Maybe there was something different. Maybe a new element had been mixed into her story.

"So, what happened," Reddy yelled, breaking Des out of her daze. "The suspense is killing me!"

Des just chuckled and said, "Calm down, Reddy. I did promise to tell all of you what happened, but now you all have to promise me something."

"Anything," Lilly piped up.

Des smiled and continued, "You all have to promise me that you won't breathe a word of this to that guy, okay? I'll take care of that myself."

The angels just nodded and looked to her, hoping to finally hear what happened.

"Now then, this is what happened…" Des then went into detail of everything that happened. How she found the silver haired boy, how the light tiger showed up, and then how she got her powers and fought of that beast, then finally carried the boy here. "…and that's about it," is what she said to finish off her story.

The angels had shock written all over their face and the all looked at her with amazement, "Wow…"

Des just chuckled again, "I know. I can hardly believe it either."

"But, if that Light Tiger showed up, does that mean the person you saved is with the darkness?" Hera asked.

"No way, Des wouldn't have saved him if he was from the darkness. Right, Des?" Reddy asked nervously.

"Well… to tell you the truth, everyone has darkness in them, some more than others. But I think it was a mistake for why that tiger attacked that boy. I know he's not evil," said Des confidently.

"We'll trust you all the way, Des," Lilly said shyly. The others nodded behind her.

"Thanks, all of you," Des replied with a smile. Then her stomach gave a loud growl. "So who's hungry?" she asked as she stretched.

The angels started to jump around with glee; they obviously were just as hungry as Des was. Reddy was the first to zoom out followed by everyone else. Des only smiled and followed right behind them. When she approached the room where they kept their visitor, she decided to go in. He was still out cold. Des came up to the bed and knelt down beside him.

_He's very handsome. And he defiantly has a strong body and sprit,_ Des thought as she started at his peaceful face. For some reason she could just tell. Des then pushed away one of his silver hairs to see his full face. _I can't wait to meet him. I'm sure we can become friends._ Then Lilly came flying trough the door and started pulling at Des's sleeve. Des softly laughed and whispered, "Alright, I'm coming."

As time went by, Des was sitting in one of the chairs sowing up the boy's shirt and pants. When they were finished she sighed and said, "There we are. That's not so bad," she criticized her work. "At least there won't be holes in it anymore." She stood up and walked the hall in search for one of the angels. Then she saw her, the ever brilliant Over, "Hey, Over."

"Hello, Des. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just... you know the forest herbs better than I do. So I was wondering if you knew what combination would make a good pain reliever."

"You're not in pain, are you?" Over asked in concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I'm worried about that boy. He has so many injuries and well… I thought it would help if we were able to give him something to ease the pain," Des explained.

"I see. I do know the perfect herbal mixture that should work then. I can show you how to make it," said Over with a small smile.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "Thanks."

After a half hour of throwing herds and other ingredients into a pot, letting it stew; the end product was a batch of lumpy, green herbal water.

"You know, Over... This does look very appetizing at all. I don't think I would drink it," Des said as she looked down into the pot with tounge sticking out a little from the appearance of the mixture.

"Well, it's not suppose to be appetizing, the point of it is to help ease pain," Over explained.

"I guess," Des filled up a cup with the drink and added, "Thanks Over. I'm gonna go and check up on him." She left the kitchen with the cup in hand and nearly ran to the sliver haired boy's room.

She opened the door quietly to see he was still out cold. Des sighed and went to the side of his bed, putting the cup and the bed-side table. _He's still not awake, _she thought a little disappointedly. She stared at his face for the longest time. Then she finally asked herself, _What if he really is from darkness? I don't want him to be. He looks nothing like a creature of darkness. He seems so kind, and people like that don't belong to the dark._ She moved a couple hairs from his face again, smiling. "I know deep down you're not from the dark," she whispered.

She stood up and went to the door, looking back at him only once, she closed it. Des went back to the den and plopped down on one of the chairs, grabbing one of her favorite books from the small table in the middle of the room.

When she had woken up in this world and the angels found her, they say that they found the book next to her. It was a book of ledges and stories dating back to a time of who knows when. She read it about a dozen times but still found no clues about who gave it to her or where they could be. But she's always had a feeling that it was from a friend.

Des began to read it for the thirtennth time and soon began to feel drowsy. It was understandable after all the things she had went through that day. Shortly after she nodded off, dreaming about when the boy would wake up to tell her his name. But to her, she was only asleep for a few minutes, when really she was out for hours and when she opened her eyes, she found Hera right in her face. "Gah," she gasped. Hera backed up a little as Des asked, "Hera, please don't do that."

"Sorry," Hera apologized. "But it's important."

"What is it?" Des asked fully awake.

"He's starting to wake," she whispered.

"He is?" she questioned. Des shot up and ran to the boy's room to see that he was trying to open his eyes. She cautiously went to his side to be sure not to surprise him.

The boy soon opened his eyes and put his right hand over his eyes so they could adjust to the lighting. Once they did he noticed the bandages on his hand and arm, and then finally he noticed Des. He bolted upright and grunted with pain as he stressed out his still sore body and his fractured arm. Des gasped and pushed him gently back down as he stared blankly at Des. He was so confused at the moment. But he finally asked, "Who are you and where am I?"

Des smiled gently and said, "My name is Destney, and this is my home. You're safe here." She grabbed the cup of herbs that she and Over had made earlier and looked to him, "So I've told you my name, what's yours?"

"Mine is Riku," he said with a grunt of pain. "Tell me, did you see what happened in the forest?"

"Um, what do you mean?" Des asked trying to act like she didn't know anything, which was very hard for her. She was always a very honest girl. "Many strange things can happen in this forest," she replied drumming her fingers against the cup in her hands.

"That creature just rose in the air and," he sighed putting his hand onto his forehead, "I can't remember much more, it was pretty much a haze after that."

_That's understandable, _she thought, _with how much blood he lose and by how hard he got beaten up, seeing a haze is likely. _"Oh you mean that. Yes, I did see that. And like you, I have no clue what happened or why it attacked you," she lied. Des didn't want to tell him of her powers, just yet. She didn't want to freak him out and she wanted him to stay for a while. Don't you find that reasonable? She's young girl who has been separated from humans for a year. Wanting company of the same species is something anyone would like.

He tried to sit up but Des pushed him back down gently once again. "You need to rest and let your wounds heal. You know, you fought very bravely against that beast. I don't know if I could have gone on that long. And these wounds are pretty deep; you'll need to stay in bed for a couple days, at the least." Des slowly brought the cup up to his mouth. "Drink this. It will help with the pain."

He looked cautiously at the cup but took a sip and choked it down. He coughed, "What is that stuff?"

Des giggled, laying the cup down on the bedside table, and said, "I'm sorry if it doesn't taste very good. But these are special herbs that I mixed together earlier; when combined they ease pain. The herbs will be taking affect any minute now. Do you feel any different?"

"I do feel a little better. And thank you but I can't stay long. I have to go soon."

"Well you're going to stay here for a while. Those wounds of yours would only slow you down if you left now. Besides, my friends and I would like to have your company."

"Friends?" he asked.

"Yes, friends. Only one is up right now though." Des looked to the door and saw all four of them were there. She chuckled, "Scratch that, they're all up and here ready to meet you." They all came flying in and she began to introduce them.

"This is Hera, the black and white angel," Hera saluted as her name was called, "that's Over, the green and white angel," Over bowed her when she heard her name, "there's Reddy, the all red angel," Reddy just waved madly like her usual hyper self, "and this is…" but before Des introduced Lilly, she flew to Des and hid underneath her arms. Des just smiled, "This is Lilly. She's shy at first but she'll warm up to you soon."

"These creatures are different from what I've seen around," Riku thought out loud.

"Oh, so you're a traveler?" Des asked.

"Well, sort of," he replied.

"Then, Riku, it's nice to see you are up and okay and I just want to get something straight. You will stay here until you're healed, right?"

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be a burden. It would be nice to have someone new around here."

"Uhh…" he began but nodded. "Thank you."

Lilly looked up from Des's arms and, to Des's and Riku's surprise, the little one came out, went to Riku and snuggled up besides him. "Don't worry Riku-san. Des is really smart and will take care of you. She knows what she's doing." Soon after that all of the angles did the same, agreeing with, "Yeah."

Des chuckled nervously at the fact that the angels would say such things about her in front of a stranger and said, "Well, Riku... I guess you're now a border here with us. Oh, you must be hungry. I mean you've been almost sleep all day."

"Well, I don't want to be any trouble." But then his stomach growled, giving him away and Des just laughed.

"Your stomach says otherwise. And it's no trouble at all so stop saying that you will be. I'll be right back." She ran off and got some fruit for him, came back, and said, "Okay, the angels need to go to sleep." All four of them moaned and groaned. Then she added, "Riku will be here in the morning. Now off to bed." They all floated up and waved night to both Des and Riku, leaving them alone.

Once they were gone Des sat besides Riku and said, "You seem to be a hit with the angels. That's a good thing." She put the tray on the table besides the bed, next to the cup of green water and Riku gratefully took some with his good arm and nodded thanks. "I'll leave you to rest then, if you there's anything else I can get, you just say so, okay?"

"You don't have to," he said.

Des just gave another warm smile, "I want to. You need to keep up your strength; otherwise you won't be able to heal very quickly."

"That's fine, I suppose." Then his eyes went a wide when he realized something, "Um, where is my blade?"

"Your blade? Oh, it's right over here." Des went and grabbed it from behind the door. Its red and dark blue color shined in the light as she brought it over to him.

He took it into his right hand, held it up high, and then the blade disappeared. Des was in awe by it. "That was amazing. So is that the way you usually keep it? Out of the way until you need it."

"Yes, but how did you know that?" he asked in an impressed tone.

She replied, "Just a lucky guess." She went back to the doorway. "I'll be back in the morning to change your bandages." Des then looked back and added, "Good night." He nodded back.

She closed the door but instead of going to bed, Des went out side to the front of the cabin. The dark forest lied a head of her and her heartbeat went a little fast. She to a big breath and mumbled, "Let's see if my magic will work for me a second time." She held up her finger and whispered, "Light." Her finger then gave off a weak glow of white light but just enough so that she could see. "This is perfect. Now, let's see if I can find a good spot to test my new powers." She then walked off into the dark shadows of trees.

Ever since Des first used her powers, she really wanted to see what else her power could hold. After a few minutes she reached the near by pond to make sure no one could see or hear anything that she might do.

Once Des was ready, she tried pretty much anything she could think of. She used the elements, struggled somewhat to get shapes but got some, even if it looked like a mess. She went on to trying to fly, unfortunatly only got a few feet off the ground. Then she focused on trying to read minds, but only got a few words here and there. To anyone, these weren't achevievements, but to Des they were fantastic: for a normal girl to do such things is amazing.

After trying all of those things with her powers, Des began to feel faint. She just figured she was tired from all that happened today, not to mention that she powers did drain some of her energy. It was nearly sunrise when she finally decided to head back to the cabin, and hit the sack. After all, she wanted to be up and atmen to talk to her new friend.

**

* * *

Well there's chapter 2. Sorry for the wait. I've been trying my best to get it all typed up and ready for the site as fast as I could. And please review. I want more people to give me ideas of what I need to do and what I can improve on. And I also want to know if you like it. So is a review to much to ask for?**

**Well, until the next chapter, later.**


End file.
